


Waiting Ever So Patiently For You (Snap Out of It)

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Dean, Claiming, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Het and Slash, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Possessive Behavior, Sub Dean, Voyeurism, dean is bi, dom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having the time of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Ever So Patiently For You (Snap Out of It)

Dean loses all his inhibitions with this new found freedom. His soul is covered with a dark, twisted casing, slow strangling the good inside him. His bonds struck off, howling at the moon Dean took the world in hands. He takes the low roads, fucking and drinking his way across the state. Crowley’s blood still on his hands as he slaughters every demon who comes close. He knows what they say about him. He hears the whispered prays of demons praying for an angel. Dean prays for an angel too.

Cas finds him face down and ass in the air. A dark skinned demon fucks the breath from the hunter as Dean writhes, feral on the broken bed. He watches, cock straining against his pants, still sticky and damp from coming once before. Cas found Dean three hours ago, bottle of Jack in his demon fingers and sin on his lips.

Cas waits for them to finish. Watching Dean's human face contort in pleasure. This man is not the first person Dean has back here today. A blond woman, petite and strong had been taken by Dean's charms.  
She tied him to the bed, a silky satin blindfold over his eyes as she told him what a good boy he was. She has given Dean one command as she rode him. She wasn't human either, her cancerous wings spread behind her and her grace diseased with blood. She stared at Cas the whole time, he watched his sister fall further into the depths. She is raw, stripped back to her very grace, Dean keens under her small frame, reveled in the careful attention she laid on him.

Left alone and naked after the man came, Dean sang off key and out of tune, lazily playing with his fucked out hole.

'Are you just going to watch all night angel? Or do you want to join in? That’s what you came for right, to find your human. Well Cas how do you like me now, broken and shattered. I told you I was poison' he teases, disgusted laugh twists from between his teeth. His breath hitches as he strikes his prostate.

Stalking over to the bed Cas grabs his hair, tugging him back for a bruising kiss. Dean moans happily, wiggling his ass against Cas's crotch. His eyes are black, his horns gazing Cas’s cheek. He is beautiful even like this. Cas knows he sound he disgusted, his programming demands it but beneath the darkness he sees Dean. He sees the freckles and the secret smile. He sees all the causal touches they share.

Cas tugs Dean up forcing his back to arch beautifully, his chest sticking out. Cas flicks Dean’s nipple rewarded with a heartfelt gasp of his name. Dean’s voice breaks, raw and unguarded, needy for more. His nature forces every secret to the surface.

'Cas, please.' Dean begs no pretense as he spreads his legs wider. Cas hums, watching the delicate flush spread over Dean's pale skin.

'Was two not enough for you boy? Such a slut for it Dean.' Cas says, roughly rolling the peeked nipple in his left hand. His other hand stroking through Dean's hair, sucking hickeys over Deans exposed neck, marking the Demon as his own. He sees Cain's mark festering on his arm and snaking it's way to his heart.

Dean Fucks his fingers in deeper, arching pitifully in Cas's arms.

'Need you Cas.'

'Who do you belong to Dean? Say you are mine and I will give you what you need' he replies rubbing his aching cock over Deans ass. Cas has come twice tonight just from watching.

'I'm yours Cas. I have always been yours. Please I'm yours.' He screams, shaking with need.

'Good boy.' Cas praises wrapping his hand around Dean's leaking cock.

'You can come Dean.' He says jerking Dean slowly, grip tight as he works the Demon to climax.

'You are mine Dean, come for me.' He growls.

Dean comes with a flick of Cas's wrist, falling back against his chest fingers still fucking inside of himself. Cas comes seconds later, chin hooked over Deans shoulder to watch his come splatter over his fist.


End file.
